


Teasing

by tomatopudding



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened at a production meeting.<br/>Warning: Hammond getting teased *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teasing

It happened at one of the monthly snore fests commonly known as a Top Gear production meeting. Richard had been sitting there, trying to look interested even as his eyes glazed over when he suddenly felt the warmth of a hand land heavily on his left knee. One glance told Richard that the hand belonged to one Jeremy Clarkson, conveniently seated to Richard’s left.

This had happened before when Jeremy wanted to get a rise out of him, so Richard just rolled his eyes and ignored the weight on his knee. His attention had almost returned to its previous vacant state when Richard felt a slight movement. Jeremy’s thumb had begun to make small circles on the side of Richard’s knee. Well, he thought to himself, this is new.

Jeremy’s ministrations continued even as his hand began to ascend, resting now on Richard’s thigh. Richard’s breath quickened slightly as soft squeezes joined the circling thumb. Now James had noticed what was going on and tried his hardest to hold back a smirk. Richard twitched slightly as James placed a hand delicately on the shorter man’s unoccupied thigh.

Jeremy snuck a sideways glance at James and raised his eyebrows in silent question when their eyes met. James seemed to have understood and took over the soft petting of Richard’s thigh -- albeit on the other side -- so that Clarkson could inch his hand higher to press firmly, but not painfully, on Richard’s crotch. The man in question took a startled, almost audible, intake of breath, eyes flying wide open.

Jeremy’s hand was now making a slow, pressured circle while James’ fingers were pressing a light massage on Richard’s upper inner thigh. Jeremy smirked as he felt the bulge beneath his hand grow hard. James smirked back, now tracing inane patterns on a denim clad thigh. For his part, Richard was trying, and failing, to keep his face impassive as his eyelids fell to half mast and his mouth opened slightly.

James had now added his hand to Jeremy’s and the two pressed and circled as Richard fought groans and his breath grew more ragged. His knuckles were clenched and white as he gripped the chair and Richard could see, even in his compromised state, how much this pleased the other two.

And, indeed, Jeremy and James were grinning wickedly at each other over Richard’s head, having a silent conversation with their eyes. They came to a conclusion in their eyes conversation and, as if they were one person, when Richard’s eyes were fluttering closed as his back was stiffening in preparation for his release, Jeremy and James removed their hands.

Richard’s eyes flew open and he looked back and forth between his two co-hosts, his pleading gaze quickly changing to an annoyed glare.

Jeremy and James grinned smugly, unaware that Richard was already planning his revenge.


	2. Epilogue: Richard's Revenge

Jeremy was stuck. Completely and utterly stuck. He tugged experimentally at one arm then the other, feeling a tightness around his wrists as he did so. It was soft and smooth -- silk, maybe -- and didn’t really hurt as much as it was uncomfortable. The same material covered Jeremy’s eyes and all he could see was blue fabric.

‘Hello?’ he called out.

‘Jeremy?’ came the reply from somewhere to his left.

‘James, is that you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Hamster’s a strong little bugger, isn’t he?’

‘Yeah.’

James sighed and Jeremy followed suit.

‘I guess we shouldn’t have teased him at that production meeting last week,’ James offered.

‘I guess not.’


End file.
